<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Copper, by Jerrieschild, UselessBard1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652802">Dear Copper,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild'>Jerrieschild</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessBard1031/pseuds/UselessBard1031'>UselessBard1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Badass Lin Beifong, Big Gay Mobsters, F/F, Gangsters, Letters, Love Letters, Moonshine, Prohibition, Self-Insert, Speakeasies, cop x criminal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessBard1031/pseuds/UselessBard1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief of Police, Lin Beifong was used to tracking down criminals, but when she gets a letter from the infamous "Shark Eyes", leader of one of the two biggest speakeasies on the east side, who decides to track her back, things can get ... complicated.<br/>~<br/>A two author fic with two distinct voices.<br/>A story told through letters first of defiance and eventually, of love.<br/>Will Lin choose to leave behind her job, the only thing she has left to care about, for a dirty alcohol trafficking criminal?<br/>~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Got My Nose Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late in the evening as you sit at a table in the Winged Lemur Inn. The final shipment of alcohol had just made its way down to the speakeasy below. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh Y/N. Got a look at the paper today?” A rather dapper gentleman who worked for you asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have not. What upchuck has the press spewed this evening, Del?” You laughed. “Check for yourself, boss.” Grabbing the paper Del threw at you, you started reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> mob boss starts turf war.  Republic City Mob Boss “Shark Eyes” claims large area along with lives. All knowledge of this woman must be taken to the station immediately. Note, this mobster is guilty of alcohol trafficking, murder, drug trafficking, turf war, public disturbance, assault, and battery. Wanted dead or alive. Reward 1,000 yuans. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The end of the clipping had a drawn picture of you based on some witness that saw you. The whole thing was off; the nose, smile, face shape.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye Del. Pass me that old pad o’re there. Seems there are some cellar smellers out for me. Get me some whiskey while you’re up.” Del tossed the old tattered note pad to you and walked to the joint to grab your drink. Taking an old ballpoint pen from your pocket you start writing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Copper. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The reason for this sudden letter is that you completely got my facial features wrong. Especially my nose. The old sniffer is more of a triangle. Rather upsetting stuff, I’m much prettier in real life. I right think your artist had better get a more attentive witness. You missed a few things I’ve done while I’m here chatting. Include being too damn attractive. I’d say I’m very attractive. While you’re at it, don't let any of your sheep see this. My boy here just got me my booze so I gotta go. Right nice having a little chat with ya Copper. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Signed Shark Eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (P.S. you, my precious copper can call me Y/N) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You signed the letter quickly, sealed it, and wrote it to be delivered to the Chief of RCPD. It was time for this hot-shot to send a letter to the chief of police. You downed the last of your drink and headed out into the night. Finding a PO Box you set the letter inside and walked away towards the home base.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Reply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear, Shark Eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t like my image of you, why don’t you come down to the station and turn yourself in so I can get a mugshot instead? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for the terrified witness, maybe if you hadn’t sent a big six after the poor bird to bump her off, she would have gotten a better mental snapshot of what you looked like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I dusted this envelope for prints or rather had one of my officers do it for me. It was right smart of you to not leave any behind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for keeping them in the dark? Get me the goods on your moonshine operation or on mob boss Kuvira’s and then we’ll have a feather about keeping this exchange a secret. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To level with you, I’m not quite sure right yet why I’m even bothering to write you back. You were ballsy enough to leave a return address but I have no doubts by the time I arrive there you’ll have gotten a wiggle on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Give me some intel on the giggle water; Then maybe we’ll talk some more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Chief Beifong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Republic City, P.D.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Copper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Look at you trying to make a deal. I noticed that you had put a little insert about me in the paper. I right reckon you think about me a lot. Does your mind wander towards me at home too? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won a big poker game against these guys over in Lion Turtle District. Run by this idiot named uh- Loa Hishih? I don’t quite remember. Anyhow this guy and his buddies thought I was downright cheating. The guy threatened to bump me off and took all my winnings. He wasn’t wrong because I definitely was but still, rather rude of him. He was too, the deck was dealt in his favor anyway so he started it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since I right like talking with you I guess I can give out something on them. Their next big gig is over in a tavern beneath a warehouse over by the council chambers. You would be surprised to know how much giggle water trafficking goes on underneath you and your little sheep’s noses. They’re moving some shipments for Kuvira. I have a mole over there so I know what’s going down. I know you’ve been looking for that mini gang for some time. Consider this a gift. If you be good I might find some more things out for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shark Eyes xoxo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(P.S. be good my little sheep)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Deal To Respond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Shark Eyes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are very bold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your first feather you told me you thought you were attractive and in that second one you outright flirtatious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s annoying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, you really know your onions. It was because of you we were able to arrest fourteen of Kuvira’s panther piss smugglers last night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Continue to give me information like that and I may just keep responding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Chief Beifong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Republic City PD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(P.S. I had the sketch artist redo your wanted poster. I hope you’re happy with how it turned out.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Free Tip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Copper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I knew that you had my picture at home. Saw you looking over the file. Right nice to see I have a fan. I also found out some things about you. But we’ll discuss that stuff later on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose you are concerned about how I got your home address, I don’t mean to sound creepy but I may or may not have followed you home. I must say, you have a rather spiffy pad. That come from your family wealth? You boars sure are fancy. In my times watching you I noticed how attractive you happen to be. Everything about you is just so great, I mean, you are terrifying as hell but attractive nonetheless. Like damn. Out of the common decency of my soul, I didn’t watch you out of armor but I’d sure like to someday. That was straight forward, ignore me on that statement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad you liked my gift, felt great to get those goons off my territory. I guess that’s what you’d say about all of us but that’s a chat for a different feather. I’ll be glad to hand over some more tips if we can agree. For each letter I get to this PO Box I will give you a location of either my men or Kuvira’s. I’d hate to go down knowing that Kuvira know’s I’m selling her out. I’d get flicked with that braid until my skin was raw and bleeding. My face is a real looker and I’d like to look nice when we finally meet. Would be a shame if I was looking less than tip-top shape.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Here’s a location for you for free. I’ll tell you that these are my errand boys in the lower sector. You may find them over by the Future Industries warehouse by the bar called, shit- what was it called? Oh! I remember. Peace Killer. Anti-control place, hates the cops. Been there once or twice, the boys got a whole wall to throw darts at with every figure with power’s picture on it. Be careful, I don’t think your wool will help you in there, Sheepy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t tell your other little sheep, Chief. Don’t tell them about a lot of things, those are our little secrets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shark Eyes XOXO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(P.S. that poster is still wrong, you made the sniffer too small. C’mon Chief, that artist can be better than that.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(P.S.S. Be good my little sheep)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Visit and A Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just reading, and yet she looks so beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were watching her, though it felt wrong, through the large bay window to her home study. It had grown to become a habit at this point, but today you were extra excited because today it seems she has finally gotten the letter you sent to this address.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits at her desk, in full view, with her brows furrowed in pensive thought. She must have just gotten to the part about you watching her because she lifts her brows and shoots a look to the window. You duck out of the way just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice try, Copper. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You think to yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light dims as she pulls the curtains closed and you sigh, looking in at the dark green fabric with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s just not fair.” You mumble aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile and reach into your long jacket’s inside pocket, pulling out a small glass bottle of moonshine and set it gently on the windowsill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You step back out of the bushes that surround her house only to cut yourself on one of the thorns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look down to the tear in your pant leg and notice it’s a rosebush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if that ain’t perfect.” You chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whip out your butterfly blade and cut one of the flowers free. Then, you step forward and set it on the windowsill next to the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow night, my lovely button.” You tip your head and leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Shark Eyes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I heavily debated all last night on if I should write you back or not. After all, following me home, watching me through my window, and leaving that little gift outside for my officers to find when I had them inspect the place, are all offenses for which I could have you arrested for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then again, I won’t lie and say you haven’t been at the forefront of my mind lately. Maybe it’s these letters or maybe it’s something else. I see your damn mugshot in my dreams and in my daydreams. It seems, Y/N, that for some reason my mind just won’t let you go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let what I just said go to your head. I still don’t like you. I doubt any amount of intel you could give me on Kuvira and her men could ever change that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, here I am, three a.m. on a work night, taking the time to put pen to paper and write you a feather back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep writing, Shark Eyes, I find myself looking forward to your letters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Chief Beifong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(P.S. As long as we’re keeping secrets, I may have drank some of that liquor. It was good.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Little History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear Copper.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Glad you liked my little gift. Was one of the finest bottles we had. To be quite frank with you I’m flattered that you think about me a lot. Makes me feel right nice knowing the esteemed Chief of Police’s mind is on me. I will agree with you, I may or may not do the same. Like I said, you are rather attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have this guy named Del, I’ve talked about him before, who had this nice girl. Reminded me of you. Cute, focused, and of course hot too. You’re not allowed to tell him about that though. He loved this lass real bad, he almost ditched me for her. But then she got nabbed by Kuvira one day. That’s why me and her have an issue, Del is my right hand. He’s a good kid, the brother I never had.  Kuvira took that girl, killed her, and sent a letter to me about the whole ordeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll tell ya if Kuvira ever threatened you I’d kill her on the spot. That’s what she does, tries to attack you by taking what you care about. Aside from that stuff I have a tip for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuvira and all her goons are moving the shipments workplace and stuff out by Air Temple Island. Might want to warn Tenzin to hide his family so that that snake doesn’t try to take the Airbenders too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you know Bumi? The crazy general guy who tells the funny stories? I’m pretty sure you don’t like him all that much but he is one of my favorite regulars. Keep the man safe for me Chief. I kinda like having him around the pub on weekends. Don’t tell Tenzin, but I may or may not have dropped off a few shipments for Bumi and his sister Kya. All the more reason to make sure Kuvira doesn’t lay a finger on them. I know there are some youngins over there and I’d hate to find out Kuvira hurt them because of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kuvira manages to evade arrest let me know. I might have to pay her a visit. It’s been years but I’m still upset about what she did to Del. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I go. I have a little surprise for you. But you’ll have to work for it, go to your bedroom and look in the mirror. You might find a beautiful lady staring back at you. Then look at the top right corner. Tell me what you see when you find it. You’ll know what it is and what it’s for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/N XOXO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(P.S. you know full well what you said is going to my head.)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Guest of Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You have to admit, the base of the island was the perfect spot to stash away your precious moonshine. Unguarded, off the mainland, and nearly invisible under the cover of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why hadn’t you thought of it first?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why we wachin’ her, boss?” Del whispers to you. “I thought that button of yours was gonna nail her tonight? Shouldn’t we be back home, as far from this as possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you were currently standing shoulder deep in bay water, shielded from view by the docks above your heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had your eyes trained on Kuvira unloading her supply ship through the black binoculars you had brought with you; Del had his eyes trained on you and you could feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to make sure she actually shows up.” You tell him. “Now quiet down, you egg. Kuvira has a fly on the wall everywhere. Wouldn’t be much surprised if there ‘er some of her goons above us right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to excite your point, dust flakes down through the cracks in the wooden boards above you as someone passes by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Del opens his mouth to sneeze and you shove his head down under the water. When he comes back up he’s gasping for air and you’re biting back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just the bees knees, boss. You know that?” He pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your trap.” You look back down the sights of your binoculars and see </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your precious copper, and her group of men approaching Kuvira with a fancy boat of their own. “The show’s about to begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Del pulls out his own binoculars and the two of you watch the scene unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says something, though for obvious reasons you can’t tell exactly what. Then Kuvira says something. They argue back and fourth for a bit. It looks like Kuvira is about to surrender...then, as sudden as a jolt of lighting, her and her men turn on the poor coppers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, kitten, hold your own.” You mutter under your breath with clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuvira lands a nice hit and sends Lin to the ground. You forget for a moment to be quiet and gasp, just starting to catch a glimpse of her men leading the other cops away as she stayed back to finish the job when you hand off your binoculars to Del.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shark Eyes, what are ya doin’?” He asks, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back to the bar. I gotta go help her.” You take a deep breath to prepare for your dive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” He whisper shouts. “And get some nippers thrown on you too? Don’t think you’re so special writin’ those fancy feathers. One chance and they’ll send ya to the big house for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t.” You clarify, knowing the other buttons had all already left to chase down the rest of Kuvira’s men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no more time for talk. You make the dive.</span>
</p><p><span>You stay under water as long as you can before your lungs scream with air and you have to surface. </span><span><br/></span> <span>When you come up, you notice that villain getting closer and closer to the woman you were trying to protect. </span></p><p>
  <span>At this rate, you wouldn’t make it in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, Kuvira!” You call, successfully diverting her attention over to you. “How’d you like my surprise?” You smirk to let her know it was you that tipped off the coppers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shark Eyes.” She growls. “I should have known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diversion gave you just enough time to reach shore and though you were soaking wet, you were still ready to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step away from the copper, Kuvira.” You threaten, raising the water off your body with bending to ready an attack. “She’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protecting a cop?” She laughs. “That’s one way to stay out of the can.” She puts her hands up. “I don’t wish to fight you, Y/N. However I’ll be certain to make a note of this...perculeratity of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can respond, her boys are back around the edge of the island with a speedboat. She gets on with a salute to you and they head off. You drop your prepared weapon and rush to Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fine, just unconscious. However, if you left her here there was a good chance Kuvira would circle back before the other cops came for her. Especially now that that rat knew that you cared about this woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brush back some hair from her face and feel your heart race just a little bit quicker. You had never been so close to her. You had never been able to touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lightly brush the back of your hand across her cheek and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m a right upstanding broad.” You tell her, knowing she couldn’t hear you but saying it anyway. “Else I might have the nerve to kiss you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shark Eyes!” It was Del’s voice from behind you that made the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Del?” You turn to him. “I thought I told ya to head back to the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t leave ya, boss.” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, look, my heart’s just shaking at the sentiment.” You tease. “Now bring your useless ass over here and help me with her, will ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over cautiously and helps you by taking Lin’s legs while you grab under her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, boss?” He questions as you load her into the boat he had ridden over to the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” You raise an eyebrow as the two of you set her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ‘nabbin a snooper right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we ain’t ‘nabbin her.” You clarify. “That would imply she’s our prisoner. We’re gonna take her back to the speakeasy and heal her up a little, then, after that, she’ll be our guest of honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that, boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure as shit, Del.” You take the wheel and start the boat’s engine. “Just gotta make sure she don’t wake up ‘til we’re there so she don’t know where it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh boss?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, what now, Del, old pal?” You try to keep your wits about you but he was just starting to get on your nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what just fell outta her pocket.” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn and can’t help but chuckle. It was the picture of you you had left on her mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, ain’t that cute. Wants me with her wherever she goes.” You glance at Lin and your smile grows. “Don’t worry, copper. We’re gonna fix you up good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A fun time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You and Del made it back to the speakeasy and set Lin down on a bed in the back room aka your office. You motioned for Del to get some water and some herbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quickly ole boy,” You said before turning back to Lin and brushing your finger across her cheek. Del rushes back in with a basin of water and sets it next to you. He then gave you some peppermint and lavender which you quickly made into some tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, bud. Leave me be for a bit and I’ll call for you when I’m done.” He nodded and rushed out to head upfront.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the water you lifted it to cover the visible bruises and cuts. She thankfully wasn’t all that injured. A sprain and some cuts and bruises. Once you were done healing up Lin’s sprained ankle you went to check on her head. Lin groaned as she was starting to wake up. When her eyes opened and locked on yours you smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, copper. You feeling alright?” Lin tried to get up and stumbled greatly. “Hey, hey. Careful. Your body is still tender. Give it a chance to heal back up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in spirits name did you do to me?” she asked and fell back onto the bed with a huff. You laughed aloud. Apparently, this woman has never been healed, “What’s so funny, criminal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copper, I healed you. Have you never been healed before? Maybe I should take another check to see if you’re alright… internally.” You said and smirked. Lin growled at you in response and turned away. “I was kidding. I’ll need to check your head to see if there are any issues. Kuvira knocked you down pretty hard. Damn rat. I told you that she did these things. Anyway, when I’m done we can head upfront. Then you can meet my boy Del. You’ll love him.” Lin rolled her eyes as you went to check on her head. Once you finished you helped her stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue. I was busy making sure you were alright. DEL! What’s the hour?” Del rushed to you and Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi boss. Hi Chief. Glad to see you’re alright. It’s 5pm. News from Nokku, Kuvira is hiding out for a few weeks before moving again.” You smiled at Del. Giving a nod you write down a few words of thanks to Nokku and hand it to Del.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send this to him as thanks. He deserves it. He can come home soon. Just a few more weeks.” You turned to Lin. “Welcome to home base Copper. You are our guest of honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin stared at these people. Benders and non who were having fun and chatting. To her these were criminals. Bad people who were disobeying the law. But, they were all so happy. Two guys were in a corner drinking and throwing darts. In the center of the room there were girls dancing and laughing. You were walking around giving people hugs and high-fives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright me friends and family. We have a special guest. Chief Beifong, who has promised to see the insides of our lifestyle. To see that good and bad of what we do before deciding to judge us. Isn’t that right Copper?” You asked and everyone in the room turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s show this cop a good time! C’mon everyone, let's have a bash.” You yelled and everyone cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked up to Lin with a bottle in hand. “Here chief. Unwind, I got you some moonshine. It’s the good shit.” Hesitantly Lin took the bottle. You had been giving her puppies-dog eyes. She glared but took a small swig. Her eyes widened in surprise but she played it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not drinking anymore of your illegal pantherpiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. You’ll change your mind later on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I won't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits 11pm and the gang is all still partying. You were talking to Del and Lin when the door burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my spirits! Y/N I’ve got a story for you! You’ll never believe what my brother did today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed aloud. “Hey Kya. What happened?” You pulled up a chair for Kya to sit on by the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so I’m messin around. Meelo and Ikki are playing and chasing me. Bumi, being typical Bumi starts spittin bullshit about how he was fighting this huge spirit creature over in the fire nation. He’s talkin’ loudly and messes with a berry bush and his dumb ass airbends the entire bush on top of me. I’m covered in this poisonous berry juice and Meelo starts licking me! Like what the hell? Tenzin walks out with Pema and starts shouting at me for being the reason that Meelo is on the floor in pain. I’m so fucking done with Tenzin blaming me for eveything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd that had gathered at this not even ver funny story started laughing. You let out a small chuckle and patted her on the shoulder. “Sounds like you need a drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin was shocked at the fact that Kya was here. Let alone chatting and gossiping like a teenager with her friends. It almost seemed like Kya practically lived here at night. Kya turned to Lin and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lin. Fancy meetin’ you here. Finally get tired of the law?” Kya smiled and laughed knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, no. I’m here because that psycho criminal brought me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to my dear copper over here, Kya. I brought her here to heal her after she got her ass handed to her by Kuvira.” Everyone in the whole building laughed loudly. Lin’s cheeks flushed a bright pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Chief. It’s okay. Everyone here has been beaten up by someone once or twice.” Del spoke and handed her a bottle of whiskey. “Try it out. Y/N likes having you around. Don’t tell her I said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bash went on. Lin was now drinking along with Kya and you were watching her with a smile. Dancing, drinking, and laughing were the sounds that filled the room for hours. Lin turned to you and smiled to which you may or may not have snuck a picture in. Safe Keepings and memories. Midnight hits and some of the boys have started playing pool and listening to probending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door burst open at 3 am sharp and a panting Pema from Air Temple Island walked in. She was exhausted and you assumed the kids were causing her trouble again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya, Y/N. I’m so glad I came out tonight. I hope I’m not disturbing you. Tenzin just told me he wants a fifth kid. I wanted to stop at three but I have four now. Now he wants a fifth? I just- I can’t do it- Uh. What are you doing here, Lin? Don’t tell Tenzin.” Lin was beyond confused. Pema and Kya are at this speakeasy and are treated like family? But in the end Lin was beginning to have a little fun. Maybe hanging with you and your crew wasn’t so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my spirits. Girls, let’s play a game! Truth, Dare, or shot. Let’s go.” Kya shouted, slightly tipsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pema agreed immediately while you just smiled and nodded wanting to make sure Lin was alright through what you were sure was going to be her first time drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Lin was hesitant, having only taken a few sips of the whiskey Del had given her. “How do you play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy.” You tell her. “Ever play truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that but if you don’t want to answer the question or do the dare, you take a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a horrible idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe come on, Chief, just a few rounds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glares into your puppy dog eyes before finally rolling her own eyes and smiling a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t see how breaking the law could get much worse. Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kya squeals. “Y/N go first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” You pretend to think about who you were going to ask but honestly, it was obviously going to be Lin. “Copper, truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dare.” She looks you dead in the eyes with her response which sent butterflies to your stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lean in over the bar and she leans back subconsciously. You smile at her growing blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to kiss me.” You bat your eyes and your friends squeak with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smirks and leans her arms on the bar. Wordlessly, she cocks her head and soon enough, there’s a shot glass between her lips and she’s leaning back in her chair with her usual scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Lin!” Kya laughs. “That was harsh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it my turn now?” She asks, trying to sound strong through the raspy voice the whiskey had given her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes water against the burn and you bite your lip not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.” You confirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She turns to your two friends. “Pema.” She addresses. “Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth.” She smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose your least favorite child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Kya laugh, only to laugh even harder when after no hesitation she responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meelo.” She says straight faced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are being so mean today!” Kya laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody repeat that to Tenzin!” Pema begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not.” You nod. “What happens at the winged lemur, stays at the winged lemur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winged lemur?” Lin raises a brow. “Isn’t that the name of that inn downtown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes go wide, knowing you’ve just outed your location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Common name. Shut up and have a drink, Chief.” You pass her another shot of the whiskey and she just eyes first you then it before downing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game continues and Lin begins to sway. A question here and there, a dare to do this or that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, you end up with your shirt off because you were dared to throw it at this big buff guy near the dart board and you didn’t fail to notice Lin noticing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lin. Truth or dare.” Kya asks. You honestly weren’t sure if Lin could handle another shot. Lightweight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth.” The word is slurred and the weight of the motion of pointing her finger at Kya has Lin nearly knocked off the barstool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give Kya a ‘make it easy’ look. She smirks back at you with a wink before turning to Lin with her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you really feel about our Y/N here?” She asks innocently. She enjoyed being the most sober one in the game at this point because she knew it meant she would get to remember the answers to questions like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look at Lin. You kinda wanted to hear her say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks Kya dead in the eyes, her glare sober serious but her body still swaying with intoxication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” She says, downing another shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughs against the burn and then is lead into a fit of giggles. She was such a giddy drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After playing a few more rounds Kya smirks at the drunk Lin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s spice this game up. Truth or Strip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and turned to you, “That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard. Let’s do it.” You coughed and grabbed Lin’s hand pulling her off the floor. The woman wrapped her arms around your neck and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time to put Lin to bed. C’mon Copper, night time.” You walked away with Lin before Kya and Pema could respond. You started to give reasons as to why it was a bad idea as you walked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s her first time being drunk, we shouldn’t do that. She’d kill us if she found out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly walked Lin back to your office and laid her down in the bed again. Covering her with a blanket you pulled away from her to head back to your desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N? What’s in your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… Something that fell out of your pocket yesterday. Maybe it was a photo of me that I left you? I thought you might like it back.” You said to her with a raised eyebrow. Lin’s tired eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bright pink color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I- was gonna take that to the station. And put that on the wanted poster. Nothing else was going on.” the woman stuttered and you laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likely story. Goodnight.” You gave the photo to Lin and she gently took it in her hands before pulling it close to her. Her eyes were closed now and she was drifting to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really cute, Sharky. I think I love you.” You laughed gently as Lin fell asleep, her breathing slow and steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really cute too, Copper. I think you’re really drunk though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were sitting by the bar with you and Del being the only people in the main room. In your hand was the photo of Lin smiling that you had taken a few hours earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rather fancy her, don’t ya boss?” Del asked you with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind your own damn business, Del.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed and started singing like a child, “Y/N and Beifong, sittin in a tree-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Del! What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Kiss Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Copper,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so beautiful when you’re sleeping, you know that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, I stopped you last night before you did anything stupid. My boy Del is out front workin’ on his world famous hangover cure for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s a hangover you might be askin’? It’s why your head hurts right now and why you’re only remembering bits and pieces of last night. I hope you remember saying you loved me. That’s a memory I’d like to keep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, I’ll be back soon. Running some errands. Hopefully that picture of me you keep on you is enough to hold you over until my gorgeous mug is back so close you could kiss it. And you can kiss me you know. If you ever wanted to and I think you do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a nice dame, copper. I’d like to keep you around another night if you’re okay with that. Think it over. If you’re gone when I return, no worries, but please don’t tell on anyone that was here last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shark Eyes (but please, call me Y/N. I’m tired of not using our real names, Lin, especially when yours is so beautiful.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reading your note and steadying herself against her migraine, Lin staggers out into the front of the speakeasy where she finds Del, waiting at the ready. Everyone else was back home now, because the joint only opened up at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling rested?” Del asks her as he shines a glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did Shark Eyes go?” She demands, not sounding as tough as she wanted to because of her pounding headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Errands.” He pushes a glass filled with a strange mixture towards her. “Drink that. It’ll help fight the hangover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyes it hesitantly but in the end downs the whole thing in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tastes worse than the patherpiss.” She complains, sitting at the bar. “But it did help…” she mumbles the second part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Del just laughs his usual low belly laugh and continues to shine the various glasses from last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First drink?” He asks her. She doesn’t respond. “Okay, I feel you. Strong and silent type. Y/N likes that about you I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She talks about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s all she talks about.” He sets down the glass and picks up a new one. “We was all waitin’ with baited breath to see who this button that had captured our bosses heart was. You didn’t fail to meet our expectations either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” She humors him. “I look like all her other girlfriends?” She sounded angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N doesn’t really date.” He corrects. “Too busy providing the people with what they love to drink and keeping away the corruption some of these other drums got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Kuvira’s operation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always working, aren’t ya?” He teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile at the sight of the two getting along as you enter the room off the staircase to the inn above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Del, are you harassing my doll over here?” You question, taking off your coat and slinging it over your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that like you own me.” She scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I own ya, copper?” You smile wider as you sit next to her, your heart racing at the closeness. “At least your heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin and hold up the photo of you she kept. Her eyes go wide and she pats around her pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took it when I came in behind you.” You say, handing it back to her. She takes it a little too hastily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that’s for a wanted poster and nothing else.” She blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe so you do remember. Remember what you told me next?” You lean into your hand, your elbow resting on the bar. Spirits was she beautiful up close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to respond but just ends up a red stuttering mess. You laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” She finally manages. “I was drunk. I didn’t understand what I was saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t huh?” You lean closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nothing but a criminal.” She says firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” You sit up straight. “So if I’m nothing but a criminal, it doesn’t you swoon a little bit that I’m so close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about when I do this?” You push her hair back behind her ear and let your fingers linger on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-um…” she stutters, blushing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that do something for you, kitten?” You rest your hand gently on her cheek and run your thumb back and fourth. She still can’t form words so you lean in a little closer. “Can I call you Lin?” You tilt your head and she still can’t manage a response. “I like the way it feels to say it. Lin.” You’re inches from her now. “Can I kiss you, Lin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no. You’re...Y/N-Shark Eyes...I….” she finally has enough of your games and stands up, turning away from you. She takes a breath to steady her mind and turns back with a glare. “You’re a bootlegger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re hungover.” You shrug, also standing. You hand noticed Del duck into the back until just now. You wonder when it became too awkward for him to stay. “We all have our faults.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My only mistake was forgetting for a moment why drinking was outlawed in the first place.” She argues. “It’s evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe don’t blame drinking just because you can’t handle your liquor. Didn’t you have fun last night?” You step closer and she doesn’t step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s besides the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly the point!” You laugh. You take one her hands and suddenly she’s blushing again. “I told you last night, what happens at the winged lemur stays at the winged lemur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face softens and she holds your hand back. You want so badly to push your luck, but you’re afraid she’ll reject you again. So you wait. For now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nice eyes.” She comments, looking away after she says it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that you trying to flirt with me?” You chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just understand now why people call you Shark Eyes. They’re striking eyes. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have pretty eyes too.” You take her chin between two fingers and redirect her eyes to you with a smile. “They light up my shabby little bar like the worlds brightest lamps. And your lips? So kissable. The perfect shape and color. Just like you’re somethin’ outta a mover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens here stays here?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens here stays here.” You confirm. “What’s gonna happen here, doll?” Your eyes fall to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” she hesitates. “I want to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if I do, then I’m going against everything I believe in. I’m giving into the will of a criminal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. That is a dilemma. I still vote you kiss me.” You look up to her eyes and notice that they’re focused on your lips. If she didn’t hurry, you were making the choice for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to be so alluring?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To corrupt nice dames like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s it. You’re kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull the hand you were holding of hers back behind you so she was forced to step forward into the kiss. Then, you wrap your free arm around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps, which is perfect, because it makes it that much easier to slip your tongue into her mouth. It doesn’t even take a second for her to start kissing you back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let go of her hand and she rests both of her now free hands on your ass, pinching just enough to startle you into letting her take the lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you pull away, it’s only for air. You want so badly to just kiss her again but she puts a finger against your lips and pushes you back with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I love you, Y/N.” She tells you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m falling for you too, copper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re snarky. Confident. Funny. Beautiful.” Her smile falls. “But I can’t do this.” She steps away and you feel your heart drop. “I won’t tell anybody about your location and I’ll keep my men off of you as much as I can. But I have to choose Y/N. I can either be with you or continue to be a good cop. I need to to choose my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, doll.” You try to force a smile. “We still got our feathers. Maybe we can meet outside this place and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The letters have to stop too.” She shakes her head and now, for a new reason, once again can’t bring herself to meet your eyes. “I’ve let this go too far. I should have drawn the line when you started sending letters to my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” You shake your head and are unable to keep your smile. “You just kissed me. You just said you loved me. Not crushing on me no, you loved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why it has to stop.” She glances back over her shoulder to the stairs. “I’m sorry, Y/N. It’s getting-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting what, Lin?” You furrows your brows. “Too real for you? Easier when you can just get off to a picture of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I was going to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get outta my bar, Lin. I won’t tell anyone you were here. I won’t even embarrass you by saying that we kissed. Just leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cross the room back to the bar and pour yourself a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Shark Eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t try to talk again and soon enough you can hear her footsteps echo away as she climbs the metal staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sip your drink and mumble to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Copper. It was nice while it lasted.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A letter unsent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were heartbroken. It should have been expected but it still hurt. Taking another swig of the bottle you had grabbed you stared at the photo you took of Lin. Now on your sixth or seventh drink you were starting to wobble. Sure, drinking to forget is a bad habit but right now you really need it. Anything to get that copper out of your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Del, was I wrong to think it would last? I mean, she’s right. I’m just a no good criminal.” Del turned to face you as fast as humanly possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Boss, it’s okay. You ‘ave every right to think anything. You’re not a no-good criminal. You’re a good person and a great friend. I bet you my year supply that if you asked Kya or Pema they’d say you’re an amazing friend. Look how many people you’ve made happy. Sure, you have issues, we all do. The chief was wrong to ever think you were just a criminal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wiped a stray tear that fell down your face and hugged Del, “Thank you, old pal. Maybe it’s for the best. If the fates allow it, me and her will reunite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There ya go, Boss. Good thinkin’. Now let’s go do somethin fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute, Del.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear <strike>Lin</strike> Copper</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I got so upset. It’s just- I really wish that our statuses didn’t matter. I’d give up anyone I worked with for you, but even that wouldn’t be enough. This will never reach you, but I need you to know that nothing would stop me from doing anything for you. You captured my eyes, then my heart. I wish it were different. The avatar couldn’t even change this in the end. As much as I’d love to defy you and get you back I know you’d slap me pretty hard. Maybe earthbend me into a new city. It’s only been a few hours and I miss you, desperately. Ha, I’m so clingy for the most dangerous criminal and mobster mastermind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though you will never see this I will always be thinking of you. No matter how much I’d try to change it. You will always be there. If the spirits ever allow it, maybe I can show you these. Or maybe when something happens to me I’ll tell Del to give them to you. Who knows. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you have a good life. Be good my sheep. I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Shark Eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finished writing and sealed the letter that you would never send. Opening the top drawer of your desk you placed the letter in it carefully. You wiped a stray tear away and walked back out to play a game of pool with your buddies. You’d never forget her, but for now you needed to block her out and have fun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Letters Unsent Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Shark Eyes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart hurts like I’ve never known it to and my eyes keep wandering to that damn window. Are you out there right now? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I even want you to be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why and how have you captivated me so much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only been a few days and still I look at your picture every night to sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only been a few days, and yet I still hurt so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve never known heartbreak quite like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it terrible that I’ve considered leaving it all behind for you? My job, my family, everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or is that what I’m supposed to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one ever really cared about me. Not in the same way you do. They all leave. They always leave. I guess now I’ve left you just like they’ve all left me and I’m sorry for that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But would you leave?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your speakeasy? Your entire operation? Del? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t ask you to do that, can I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What then? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I’ll look like a damned idiot sitting here begging for a criminal to love me only to be rejected again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. I’m afraid I can’t risk it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, my mind wanders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s this old story my mother used to tell me growing up. It was about these lovers from her village. They were wanted criminals, both of them. They each decided to give up their life of crime however and runaway to become farmers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It sounds better when she tells it; I’m not much of a storyteller.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I used to think that was stupid. Now? I think I finally understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Shark Eyes. Y/N. I wish I could call you that again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve decided since I started writing this that I won’t send it, so I guess I can call you whatever I want.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Y/N. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That feels so right to write.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Y/N.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to send this. I want to ask you to leave everything behind. I want to marry you and go run off to be farmers somewhere just like the lovers from the tale. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I’m a chicken. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chief Beifong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin Beifong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Final Letter Unsent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear copper</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think about me the same way I think about you? You’re never off my mind anymore. I miss you. Spirits what I would give to see you. I listen to the radio and hear reports of your job. I’m so proud of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have no idea how close I was to just turning myself in just so I could see you. I haven’t been outside in a while. I just don’t want to cross you if you’re mad at me still. Del is trying to get me out of my office but, I guess your solitude nature of ‘no one gets to see my feelings’ rubbed off on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we had been together? I wonder how happy we could be. I like to imagine us in a small home away from people. Maybe have a pet or something. We could be farmers. I know, that’s so stupid. Maybe you could make tools with your bending and I could be a healer. Who knows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway. I just wanted to say I love you and I miss you, Copper. Stay safe, please don’t get yourself too hurt. Forever yours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love Shark Eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You haven’t seen her in sixty two days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sixty two days, you counted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sixty two days since you last saw her face outside of that picture you took that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sixty two days since you last heard her beautiful voice in person instead of over the radio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sixty two days, in agony without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve grown to love the once annoying radio ads that ask the public to help find a missing person or catch an outstanding criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It’s always the same script, she introduces herself and then states the facts like they don’t really matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know it’s stupid, but you’ve thought about trying to solve one of these little mysteries for her. Just to see her again. Just to prove to her how much she means to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has she thought about you the way you keep thinking about her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another one of those ads finishes up with the contact info for the police department and you sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You set the glass you’re shining down and turn the knob to up the volume of the smooth jazz so that the noise fills the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if I can just make it loud enough, it will drown out my thoughts of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Y/N?” Kya’s voice finally breaks through your zoned out state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look to your friend and know instantly from her face that she’s been trying to get your attention for at least the past few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” You shake your head and smile. “Need a refill?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You start to reach for the bottle of what she’s drinking. She shakes her head and you stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to ask you if you got that new shipment of lilyweed in for me?” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, spirits.” You sigh and nod. “Yeah, it came in about a week ago. Sorry I forgot to tell ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn around and snap your fingers at Del, who’s currently restocking some of the ingredient buckets beneath the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Del.” You call. “Go to the back and get the lilyweed. Bring extra since I left her hanging for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and leaves to go to the back room. You sigh again and take a towel. You start to wipe down the bar just to give yourself something to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, shark eyes?” Kya asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always calls you by your street name when she’s instigating. You don’t want to deal with this right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful.” You warn. “Start instigating and imma have to kick ya out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t gonna say anything.” She sips on her drink innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let the silence linger out for a moment but somehow it feels louder than the noise. You put the towel over your shoulder and decide to continue the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that cop friend of yours that came in a few months back?” You ask. “She got real drunk and crashed in the back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny.” She sets her drink down and smirks. “I thought that was your cop friend. Not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You furrow your brows. She laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember Lin.” She says. She brings the glass back to her lips. “What about her?” She takes a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was her name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You point as if she has just reminded you but of course you remembered her name. Her perfect and beautiful name. You still remember the way it feels to say it. So natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hold yourself back from saying it now. Somehow it feels wrong; It feels like saying her name would cement how you feel. You don’t want to lose yourself in those emotions right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s her birthday?” You ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of catching one of her criminals, namely that rat that’d been competing with you, has crossed your mind many times in these past sixty two days. The image of doing so on her birthday with a little extra flare, maybe tying the bitch up with a ribbon and shoving a letter in her mouth, brings you a lot of joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if you had a date, then you could force yourself to work up the nerve to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know actually.” She shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You make a face. “How do you not know? Didn’t you two grow up together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” She replies. “She was always more of my brother’s friend than mine. Well,” she laughs at a memory. “A little more than a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya. Focus.” You say. She looks at you with that damn instigating look again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know so bad, shark eyes?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can chew her out, Del returns. In his hands he has a decent sized bag of lilyweed. This gives you an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up, Del, my man.” You tell him. Now you’re the one smirking. “Before I give this to you, you have to help me figure out her birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She groans and leans back in her seat dramatically. “No. That sounds like a lot of work. I just want to sit here, drink, and get high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s my bar and I supply the lilyweed for free so…” you click your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell to the upstairs door chimes and you all three look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pema!” Kya shouts. “Oh thank the spirits. Do you know when Lin’s birthday is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I know Lin’s birthday?” The woman asks as she nears your little group, past the card games and pool tables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits down next to Kya with a raised brow. Kya groans again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind her.” You say. “She’s just actin’ like that ‘Cus I’m holding her lilyweed hostage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the one that wants to know?” Pema asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Del started mixing her drink the second she walked in. He now hands it to her. She sips it, but keeps her eyes on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you two and your accusatory looks?” You glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it did seem like you and Lin hit it off that night.” She points out softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kya snorts. “Did you hit something else that night too? Or-“ The other woman smacks her arm with the back of her hand. “Ow!” She whines. She rubs her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just curious.” You defend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always help you find out if you want.” Pema offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just suck it up and ask her yourself.” Kya crosses her arms and puts her feet up on the bar, her ankles crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit it.” You scold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You push her feet off to the side which causes her to almost fall off her tipped back stool. You smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always ask Tenzin.” Pema suggests, still being the helpful one of your two friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s go ask him.” You say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take the towel off your shoulder and throw it into the bin of dirty ones behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” She questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women stand as you round to the front of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” You shrug. “It’s a very pressing matter. What if it’s tomorrow?” You’re only half joking.  “Del, buddy, you’re in charge.” You tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aight boss.” He salutes you like a soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Del, you’re a strange bird. You know that?” You raise a brow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes boss.” He replies with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please be quiet.” Pema requests. “I just put the kids down before I left. I don’t want to have to do it all over again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” You tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of you tiptoe your way through the hall. You barely get three feet in the door before you’re running right into who you’re here to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all grin like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pema? Kya?” He questions. “What are you two doing here? Whose this with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were looking for you actually.” Kya responds for the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re involved, I assume you’ve gotten yourself into some trouble?” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” You chuckle. “He knows you well.” You tease her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” She complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continue to laugh and even Pema breaks into a smile. You’re only cut off by another familiar voice from behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, hey!” It was Bumi who called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” You turn to greet him with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” He asks. “Got a delivery or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and the other two women all glare at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delivery?” Tenzin asks. Shit he picked up on it. Sorry girls, guess your speakeasy days are over. “So you’re part of a shipping company then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” You jump right on that excuse while you turn back to him. “And also, I’m a friend of these three. We have a question for you regarding a special delivery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do?” Bumi asks. Kya elbows him in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” You continue without looking back. “You see, I recently got a special request from someone to deliver goods,” you struggle to find the right wording. “To the chief of police for her birthday. Only problem, I wasn’t provided with a date. My friends here suggested you might know when that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all offer a grin that you know must just make you look even more suspicious. He examines you with a pensive gaze before deciding it isn’t worth it to question you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He finally responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” All of you shout in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you not know?” Kya presses. Hm, seems like someone is getting just as curious as you are. “You dated for like six years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She never told me.” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never asked?” You scoff with disbelief. “Never got her a gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I asked.” He says. “She just was very apprehensive about telling me. The last time I asked her, she actually punched me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she doesn’t like her birthday, huh?” You wonder out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well.” Kya shrugs. “We tried. Can I get my-“ she glances at her brother then back at you. “Delivery, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite yet.” You say. You think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that you know she’s never celebrated properly, you’re even more set on doing something for her. She deserves at least one person who truly cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who would know her birthday? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Y/N.” She whines. “Clearly, nobody knows Lin’s birthday and that’s how she likes it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it.” You tell her. “There has to be a reason she doesn’t like her birthday. Maybe she had a bad experience celebrating in the past. Just because someone’s hurt doesn’t mean you should stop giving them chances to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense.” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t ya at least the tiniest bit curious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then let’s find out.” You smile. “We can do something back at the winged lemur for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea!” Bumi beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the inn downtown?” Tenzin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s got a fun side too.” You say. “We can figure something out. First though? First we need to figure out when this woman was born. So we need to think. Who would know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To your surprise they all look like they’re genuinely trying to think of someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph should know.” Pema suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her mother.” She informs you. “Their relationship is a little bit rocky, but she should at least know her birthday, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good thinking.” You smile. “If Lin won’t tell us, maybe her mom will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One problem with that.” Kya says. “Toph lives in the swamp. How are we going to get all the way out there at this time of night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can take oogi.” Tenzin offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me.” You say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s say we do that.” Kya says. “Then how do we even figure out where she is? The swamp is huge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra’s been there before.” Bumi points out. “We could bring her along and have her help us find the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya still doesn’t look convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” You tease. “Where’s that sense of adventure you normally have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She sighs. Then she smiles. “Let’s go wake the avatar to help us go find a woman who probably doesn’t want to be bothered at eleven o'clock at night..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had started as curiosity and the need to fuel your daydreams with accurate facts, has now spiraled so far that you and four other people are inching open the avatar’s bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light from the hall slips in with a single streak that lands on the bed where two women lay cuddling with a giant dog by their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe that’s cute.” Kya comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s going to wake her?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all just look at you. Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh and push the door the rest of the way open. Then you slip inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you wake someone in the middle of the night for such a stupid favor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The polar bear dog wakes and lifts it’s head to watch you. It growls low and deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good doggy.” You put your hands up. “Korra?” You say with a soft voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stirs but only slightly. The dog continues to growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can feel the others watching you from the doorway. Bastards.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on shark eyes, you got this. It’s just a little girl, not some big scary monster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi.” You say at full volume. “Wake up. We need your help for somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog lunges forward with a bark. You step back and your breath catches. The woman wakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?” She questions, rubbing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits up in her bed and at the loss of her lover’s arms around her, the other woman wakes as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it off!” You say, sounding a little too scared for your own comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks between you and the dog before petting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naga, leave it.” She commands. The dog obeys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a breath and clear your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends and I need your help.” You nod to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and the other woman both look to the doorway then at each other then back at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone in trouble?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” You say. You look back at your friends and they all avert their eyes from yours. Useless cowards. You look back at her. “We need you to come with us to that big swamp over in the earth kingdom so you can show us where Toph lives so that we can ask her when Lin’s birthday is because none of us know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s sounds so stupid out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To your surprise, she smiles a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the criminal from two months ago!” She accuses. She points at you. The other woman giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean, I’m-“ your face goes warm. “What? I don’t know what you’re referring to.” You cross your arms and scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like two or three months ago,” she explains. “Beifong started acting really weird. I asked her about it and she of course denied that anything was up. But then I found this note a few weeks ago-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you stole the note.” The other woman corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same thing.” She continues. “Anyway, she was writing to some criminal in this really sappy way. Talking about a night they spent together and how she wished things were different and how she loves her and all that good stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was writing to you? She was thinking about you? Still?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said love?” You manage. Your heart skips a beat and you smile at the thought. You shake your head to erase the thoughts. “Wait. No. That's not what I’m here for. Just, would you come with us, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She smiles and climbs out of bed. “I asked her if she was going to send it when I gave the note back. She asked me to pretend I never read it.” As she speaks, she pulls on a jacket and some shoes. “For the record, I hope she does eventually send it to you. She seems sadder than normal lately. I suspect not having you is the reason why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile a little more at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys go.” The other woman says. She lays back down and snuggles up under the covers. “I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you when I get back.” Korra tells her. She kisses her forehead with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That could be us someday, you stubborn, lovestruck, copper.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. One Step Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I was gone for so long! So here is a slightly longer chapter because I feel bad.<br/>                 ~ Jerrieschild (V)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’d been airborne for a matter of 3 minutes when Korra started to bombard you with questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo… Y/N was it? You been writing the chief a while?” You glared at Korra, refusing to respond to her question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sharky. You dragged me out of bed, you could at least tell me why you need to know Beifong’s birthday.” You released a heavy sigh at Korra’s nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew my eyes would give it away. Every damn time. Stupid genetics.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, kid. Me and Copper have a… rocky friendship. Sure she’s an asshole but I still like her company. I want to make it up to her… Shit, don’t tell her I called her an asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gave you a look that screamed</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t believe you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Are you sure it’s just a friendship? Cuz-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, kid. You are not here to give me relationship advice or dig into my personal complications with the copper. We are just acquaintances, that is it. End of the damn story.” You growled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. Yeah, friends, I got it. I’m here to take a FRIEND to another FRIEND’S mom halfway across the world in the middle of the night no less so that the original FRIEND can know the other’s super-secret birthday. Got it Sharky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop calling me that? It’s irritating. Kya, tell your brother to tell his student to stop harassing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya shrugs at you and goes back to gossiping with Pema, “No can-do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sharky</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Little busy right now.” You groan and stare off the side of the bison. You were in your right mind to just try and bend the water from miles below you and hit Korra. This was sadly the only way you could get your gift to Lin on her birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Y/N. I won’t call you Sharky if you tell me a little history about you and Beifong.” You didn’t want Tenzin to find out who you were so you agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Okay, so how did you meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I, I kinda sent her a letter stating that my wanted poster was wrong. I told her to fix it and then she kinda threatened to send me to jail. My way out of jail was to give information on Ku- a dealer in exchange that she kept talking to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually kinda cute. Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and went on with your story. Finally, you got to the part when it all went downhill, “I well. She was hungover. I was me and well, I kissed her.” It was dead silent, “I know. I took advantage of her hungover state. I’m sorry.” Next thing you know you have your eardrums burst by a screaming girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU KISSED LIN?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, Korra. You killed my eardrums.” You said. Bumi, who had been sleeping, woke up and turned to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I knew you’d fall in love with a cop.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Bumi and go back to sleep.” The crazy man mocked you but did as told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya looked at you, “So, that was the reason Lin was so uptight that next day? I mean like more than usual. She stabbed my water pouch. My favorite pouch might I add.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment before you all started laughing at Kya’s distressed statement. As you laughed you couldn’t help but imagine Lin doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice to see I still get under your skin, love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here guys,” Tenzin spoke up. You hopped up and off of Tenzin’s bison. Korra started to lead you towards the center. You reached the center tree and saw a little hut not too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The greatest Earthbender in the world lives in that little thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh. She may be blind but she can hear everything.” Your eyes widened slightly. You began to walk towards the hut when a voice sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twinkletoes 2.0, why do you have Twinkletoes Jr, his brother, his sister, his wife, and Shark Eyes? What do you want?” the woman you were looking for asked. Strangely you were nervous. This was Lin’s mom, plus the greatest Earthbender ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Shark Eyes. I’ve been meaning to check out your little speakeasy. Do you get any Lavender Twilight?” Toph asked you. You smiled, nerves now mostly gone for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toph Beifong, you are a woman after my own heart. We do. The guy who created it is a buddy of mine. It’s rare, but we do get it. I like your taste in drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shark Eyes? Like the mob boss with the turf wars?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tenzin says from behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it, I think that’s what I gave Lin when she was in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Lin Beifong at a bar? Bet she hated it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked at the old lady, she couldn't see you but you were sure she knew the look you were giving her, “I don’t know. She must have liked it, she had so damn much of it. I should have cut her off but it was too fun to watch her drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was drinking hard liquor? Would have pegged her as a wine woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt this conversation but… SHARK EYES?! As in the most dangerous mob boss, criminal mastermind, and turf warrior?” Tenzin shouted, finally gaining your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, airhead. The Shark Eyes. Best in the biz and best in the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin looked at you, his eyes wide and mouth agape, “Did- did you know?” He asked while turning to Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya just shrugged, “Where do you think your wife goes in the middle of the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you all know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all heard a roar from behind you. It was Oogie, and the tone of his roar just screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everyone knew’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Back on topic. Toph, when is Lin’s birthday?” You asked the blind woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saw her think for a bit before shrugging, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kids. Ain’t got a clue.” You were beyond struck. How could someone not know their own child’s birthday? “Ask Katara. She’d probably know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- You- You gave BIRTH to her. how the hell do you not know?! Your firstborn and- y’know what? Nope, I’m not gonna judge. Nope.” You were so judging anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if she was ignoring you, “Ask Su maybe, she’s closer. She usually remembers this stuff.” Toph said. You weren’t giving up though, you were so mad at Toph for not knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s what, Fifty? No fucking wonder she never wants to talk about it. You’ve gone her whole life without knowing a damn thing about what should be one of the most important days of your life. I see why she never wants to talk about you, you- you’re such an asshole.” You vented walking over to Oogie, you didn't want to be near that woman right now. You weren’t sure you would contain yourself from hitting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, calm down. Let’s just go find Su and get back home.” Kya said, resting a hand on your shoulder. Pema, who walked over to rest her hand on your other shoulder, nodded with Kya’s statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me to calm down! She should know better. She should know, period! Cop- Lin deserves better than this. Congratulations lady, you’ve officially made giving your daughter the best birthday of her damn life my prioritized objective.” You growled still facing Oogie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Send me an invite when you’re done, I love a good party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your entire body froze for a millisecond. This lady was pushing your buttons and one of them finally broke. Your body turned, muscles autopiloting. You raised your hand grabbing a whip of water and ran at the master earthbender. This lady didn’t care, she didn’t care and it thoroughly pissed you off. The water you bent climbed your arm to your shoulder and extended a good two feet from your fingertips. Your teeth clenched and you brought your arm across your chest, the whip following your direction. The others watched in awe as your water whip hit Toph on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dropped the water, more like slammed it into the ground, and stomped back to Oogie again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shark Eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can earthbend you back to the city in a matter of seconds. No flying necessary. But, I think I’d rather get back to my rudely interrupted sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned back to Toph, ready to hit her again when Kya grabbed you and wrestled you to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go, Kya! You old bitch, I will fight you! I could kill you in an instant! I am the toughest baddest bootlegger in the city! I’ll destroy you!” Kya froze a chunk of ice on your mouth to keep you quiet, it didn’t stop you. It just muffled your angry words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Toph.” The others said as Kya carried you on top of Oogie. You huffed as she set you down and crossed your arms. Kya removed the ice and sat down next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have let me hit her.” You grumbled and looked away from the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have gone down with honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say Sharky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra sat down across from you. Her eyebrow was raised and she was smirking, “So… Just a friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up, avatar.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hate To Drop In So Unexpected But...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After taking a moment to breathe, you still feel tense. You stand in the saddle, passing your sleeping peers and get as close to a piloting Tenzin as you can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shark eyes.” He grumbles, clearly still upset to be harboring a criminal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, we’re goin’ to Zaofu.” You demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to turn around.” He replies, eyes forward and tone flat. “I started off in the direction of Zaofu the moment we left the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise overcomes you in a way that you know is obvious on your face. Good thing he’s facing the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-” He cuts you off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you water whipped Toph, I assumed you were serious enough that you  wouldn’t want to rest until you got what you were after.” He sighs before adding, “If I’m being honest, I’m also feeling a bit remorseful myself for never having shown the same tenacity to track down such an important day when Lin and I were dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep forgetting you dated the copper.” You settle down, letting your crossed forearms balance on the edge of Oogie's saddle. “What was that like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles fondly at the memory, chuckling lightly. “Dating Lin was like a whirlwind. Each day I never knew what to expect, but there was one constant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that no matter her mood or how hard she would be to keep up with that day, that she would always insist on ending each of our meeting with ‘I love you’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grimace at the thought of her saying that to anyone but you. She’s not allowed to love anyone else. Not now, not ever. Never again. You’ll be the kind of love she deserves, the kind that will never leave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did she do that?” You ask. “Did you ever ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t mean your somewhat snappy retort to sound so hostile, but heck with it. If this man didn’t even venture outside his comfort zone for Lin’s birthday, what makes you think he would have for that cute little tidbit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me once,” he answers, “it was because she was afraid that if something were to happen to either of us, she wanted to remember her final words to me and she wanted them to be sincere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to think back to the last words she said to you, but you can’t for the life of you remember them. You remember yours though; You remember yours with a heart wrenching sense of accuracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call me Shark eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You wouldn’t even grace her with the privilege of using your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if, spirits forbid, something happened to your beloved copper? What if something happened to you? Has she been thinking about that, fearing it, since she left? Was that why she tried to make her final words to you ‘I love you’? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That woman has never relaxed a day in her life, has she? Sheesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love her.” You gasp at your own confession, not planning on telling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Tenzin looks to the side with a comforting smile. “That much was obvious when you woke a sleeping Korra. That girl can be scary when she wants to be, she kind of reminds me of Lin in that way.” He looks back forward.  “Lin deserves someone like you. Someone, who will love her unconditionally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming, Copper. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll prove my love. Unconditional. Just like the scruff here says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you pass over Zaofu, you’re mesmerized by all the large metal domes. There’s no where to land, so you hover in the sky, right above the center ball of steel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that one hers?” You ask, talking to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Korra confirms, joining you at the side of the saddle and looking off the edge. “So do we, knock? Or..?” She seems just as confused and everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, my dear pussycat.” You turn to her with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh.” Kya groans, already knowing where you’re going with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” The girl sounds apprehensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How okay are you with breaking the law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks about her answer. So, pretty okay then you assume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends.” Korra continues, hesitation dripping from her voice. She takes in a breath and smirks back, arms crossed. That’s the sign. She’s onboard. “What did you have in mind?” She asks a little more cocky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to heat it up a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Tenzin sheriffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wait.” Bumi has on a vicious grin as he speaks. “Let them do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumi!” Tenzin scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just heat it?” Korra asks, cocking an eyebrow with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well unless you know lighting bending and want to shock them awake.” You tease back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, you will under no circumstances-” Tenzin is cut off by an intrigued Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush up, Tenzin.” She says, leaning forward. “I want to see this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?” He stutters out, shifting in his seat like a child who doesn’t want to be in a highchair. “I-, you-” He continues to stumble over his words while Korra takes a firebending stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t broil them, but we want them to wake up enough that they decide to open up and see what’s going on.” You instruct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Korra nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra!” Tenzin tries once more to stop her, but it’s too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s shooting a blazing heat from her fingertips, switching her hands back and fourth so that one is always caught up in elegant flames. It’s not long before the silver metal turns yellow then red with the change in temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t bite back your laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Bumi rushes over to the side next to Korra, watching her work. “Woo hoo!” He shouts, arms in the air above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya joins your side, just as impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so cool!” She muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you’re not entertaining this nonsense.” Tenzin praises his silent wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to admit,” Pema says back, “it was a rather clever idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oogi grumbles in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you too!” The airbender shouts at him, causing you to laugh even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re so distracted by Tenzin and Oogi’s bickering that you don’t notice the metal vines coming at you until Kya points them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh. Looks like we got trouble.” She points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, I forgot about the guards.” Korra remarks, pausing her flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all duck, Oogi included, and narrowly avoid the metal cable’s capture. Ironic, that while searching for information on Lin you’re about to be killed by her weapon of choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another one!” Bumi shouts, pointing off the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzin weaves Oogi in and out of the way of the constant barrage of attacking flying snakes until Korra gains enough balance to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” She orders, stepping into an earth bending pose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra puts her hands out towards the nearest metal whip and sends it back the way it came. More come at her but try as she might, she can’t block them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One’s got me!” Kya squeals, now pinned to the bison’s back by a coiling piece of metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra turns to help her when one grabs the avatar’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel one snake around your ankle, pulling you down so harshly that you have to grab a fistful of fur to keep from plumitting right down to certain death.  Oogi groans at your tugging of his fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry old pal.” You say, trying desperately to climb aboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He banks to the right, dipping down closer to the ground, as more cables wrap around him. All of your new found friends are struggling to no avail as the metalbenders pull you closer and closer in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This works too, I guess. The things I do for you, Copper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only takes twenty minutes after your capture for the door to your ‘holding cell’ room to fly open. There’s no bars, and it looks like just any old storage room in here with a metal table placed in the center of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s sister looks irritated as you would expect her to be, seeing as it is now four in the morning and she’s faced with the avatar, a bootlegger, and four of Republic City’s finest trying to break into her heavily guarded city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are-” She starts to ask, her voice suffocated and sten to keep from yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, when’s Lin’s birthday, do you know?” You ask, deciding to get straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her mouth to speak, tilting her head in confusion, but decides against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can recover from her puzzlement, Korra adds, “We already asked Toph and she didn’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Met with all these pleading gazes, and one anxious one from Tenzin, she just grows even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” She holds her head in a hand, propping it up on her other crossed arm. “Hold on, it’s too early for all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You resist the urge to comment on her cow-sheep sleep pants, but only barely. Yes, it was early. But hey, you came halfway across the world to get here so she better start talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a time sensitive matter.” You snap your fingers at her. “Do you know it or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up from her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I know it.” She shakes her head, still in disbelief. “It’s tomorrow, now Korra, why are you here? Who, who even is this that you all brought with you? And Tenzin? I find it hard to believe you came all this way just to find out Lin’s birthday. And what was with the fire? What were you expecting to do with that exactly?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Tomorrow?” You step forward and grab the woman’s shoulders, shaking her lightly. “You said it’s tomorrow?!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>She doesn’t answer, too stupified for a response. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Su, you are the cats pajamas!” You compliment, tapping her shoulders twice before letting go. “Now I just have to go get something hard to track down as a gift for Copper and tie it up real nice and pretty before tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I didn’t say you could go.” Su protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t have time to argue with you.” You say, walking right past her to the door. “Copper’s waitin’. Come on you eggs, we gotta get back to the drum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we throwing her a party?” Kya asks, clasping her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh definitely not. Lin would hate that. But, you do need something to keep these curious minds busy while you execute your real plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” You nod, waving them all on. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I-” Su tries as everyone walks past her to the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice seeing you again.” Korra waves as she passes her, being the final one out the door other than you. “I promise I’ll explain all of this soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” This time you’re the one to cut the woman off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya, sister.” You give a two finger salute and a wink. “Nice meetin’ ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leave, closing the door behind you and leaving her there, still as confused as the moment you opened your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the winged lemur, the others are just finishing up with the green and silver streamers when you hand Del an envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this, boss?” he asks you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our little secret, Del.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wink and put a finger to your lips in a shushing motion. You look out at the gathering crowd of chattering friends and acquaintances, not wanting the others to catch the drift of your conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it after I leave to get Lin.” You tell him. “You’ll understand it all then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss…” He hesitates. “You just called her Lin again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s gonna call me Y/N.” You smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I should know right now?” He questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re a good man, Del. A good friend.” You decide to trust him with more, turning to face him and pushing off of the bar. “And that I’m getting Kuvira.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” You scold. “Spirits, Del. Do you wanna wake the whole upstairs?” He shakes his silent head. “Good. Now trust me, boy-o. This is the best gift there is for a gal like Lin. A criminal, wrapped up nice and pretty for her just waitin’ on the precinct doorstep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And another criminal wrapped up nice and lacy in her bed, eh boss?” He wiggles his eyebrows at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never change, Del.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t planning on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod to him and he salutes to you, causing you to laugh a little bit more. You turn to the group and shout over the noise to address them as a whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everybody.” They all look to you with grins. “Imma go get the copper now, so you just settle down and try to stay quiet for when she gets here, alright? I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, you leave, with no intent of truly returning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira!” You call, slamming open her office door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting in was the easy part, now comes the tricky part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shark Eyes.” She muses, swiveling around in her desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stands wickedly, arms crossed neatly behind her back. She grins at you, showing off those viper fangs she calls teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you’d show up to my territory, unannounced.” She steps closer, just barely in kicking range. “You like to talk a big game, but when it comes to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not in the mood, or quite having time for, her villain rant, you connect the side of your foot to her temple. Her eyes roll back and she falls forward, right into your arms and knocked out cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe that was also the easy part.” You mumble, struggling to keep her up. She’s heavy for a five eight lean woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glance over your shoulder at the closed office door. Slipping in past the guards she had out front was easy as pie when you were alone but...with Kuvira? You look back behind her desk and see one of those top of the wall thin basement esk windows. Paranoid rat couldn’t even have a real window in her office?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once again, the things I do for you, Lin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>